Just Stay
by Xanthes
Summary: Emma has a lot to deal with, trying to track and catch an evil sorcerer is no easy feat. But on top of that she has her own issues to deal with. Hook almost died last week and the memory keeps coming back to haunt her. When Hook is taken for a kidnapping meant for her, what will happen when her worst fear comes true? SPOILERS FOR 4A. Takes place after 4a finale with changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This note is for anyone who might have come across the result of my muse and a captain swan obsession mixed together. This is not my first time posting this, I have an account on Wattpad that also published this story, but I think this site is just so much larger and that it would be fun to see how this fanfiction did on here!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Anddddd...action!**

" _Do you understand? Only the Savior, no one else."_

" _I understand."_

" _Good. Now go."_

Emma was sitting, cross legged, on top of her desk in the Sheriff's office. Five empty cups of coffee in the wastebasket, and the remains of a broken vase, which she may or may not have thrown across the room. It had been a long day. And most definitely not in a good way. She had spent nine hours searching for Gold, who was, by the way, officially the biggest villain in Storybrooke at the moment. Nine hours and she had completely failed. Either she was rusty, which was unlikely since finding people was her _job,_ or Gold was using magic to hide his tracks. Given the fact that the last person to see him (for five seconds outside of a small cottage) had sworn he was glowing, she was leaning towards the latter.

The worst thing was how pissed she was at herself for letting Gold escape in the first place. She prided herself on catching bad guys, and it did not sit well with her when she screwed up. He had been _right_ there _._

He stood at the top of the clocktower, holding _her_ _boyfriend's_ _heart_ , when she and her mother burst in, and in a panic, Emma had shot a bolt of something Henry called her "angry magic" out of her hands. The magic had struck Gold in the right shoulder, causing him to drop Hook's heart. Another few seconds and Hook would have crumpled, dead on the floor of the clock tower. But in her panic, she had missed the shot that should have hit Gold straight in the chest, knocking him out. That mistake had allowed Gold to escape. Evaporating into thin air and taking the dagger with him.

That little adventure plus the _dozens_ of tantrums people were throwing made her want to quit her job and move into the basement, where no one would think to scowl at her.

She wasn't having the best week so far.

After witnessing no less that two breakdowns, five worried phone calls, and even a screaming dwarf, Emma was ready to call it a night. Or maybe a year.

Why did she have to be Sheriff? Why couldn't someone else listen to a yelling Grumpy, screaming about lax security and how she better be doing everything she could to find this maniac? Who did people think she was? Of course she was going to find him. But maybe it just wasn't going to be right this second. This _was_ the most powerful dark magician in the world you know. He wasn't going to be found in a matter of hours.

But still, the amount of progress made today (zilch) made her want to hit her head on the table.

Repeatedly.

With a groan she slid off of the the desktop. She should head home. Her parents were probably waiting for her. Not to mention Henry.

And Hook.

She couldn't keep the small smile off of her face. Hook had been at her house more and more lately. He had started to come over to keep Henry company, and at her request had always stayed for dinner. Now, whenever she came home from work, he was there. Usually playing video games with Henry, which was always hilarious, or trying to cook. Many a night, she had walked into the kitchen to hear him cursing at the stove. He was oddly fond of the microwave, saying it was much less intimidating that the oven. When he had told her that she had laughed, amused by the fact that a 300+ year old pirate who had been the terror of the seas for decades was afraid of an oven.

She kept finding out new things about him. He liked watching classic movies. He hated loud music. He loved playing with her hair, running his hands through her blond curls whenever they sat next to each other at the dinner table. He loathed sunscreen.

There was a whole host of quirky mannerisms she would never have guessed he had.

It was amazing. He was amazing. After Neal, she thought there would never be anyone that could make her happy. There had been Grahm, but everyone knew how that had ended.

August had never been an option, even though she could feel that he felt something more than friendship toward her. But Hook had been the first person -not in her family- in a very long time who could make her feel like she was at home.

Her heart suddenly twisted in her chest. She had come _so close_ to losing him the other day. Gold could have killed him. Would have killed him. She hadn't saved him. Luck had saved him. And since it had, she had been plagued with paranoia of what would have happened if she had been five minutes late. If luck hadn't been on her side that day. She had started calling the day when he almost died, "That Night."

The worst night.

She had spent half her life thinking love was nothing but heartbreak. She couldn't go back.

Emma Swan did not do well with loosing people.

She hailed a taxi home. It was close enough to walk, but she wasn't going to risk it. Not with a psychopath with magical powers on the loose. And especially not since what Hook had said, that Gold was in need of her powers. Plus, the taxi driver owed her a favor.

She spent the ride home thinking about how happy she was that it was pizza night.

She opened the door and was met with a wave of sounds. David was having a heated conversation on the phone and Mary Margaret was tending to a squealing Baby Neal. But the real noise was coming from the corner, near the TV. After mouthing a hello to her parents, she went to investigate the commotion. Henry and Hook were sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the Television, game consoles in hand, eyes fixated on the screen. Henry was screaming. "NO NO NO!" Hook had apparently pulled ahead in whatever video game they were into at the moment.

A horn blaired from the speaker as a woman's voice declared that the game was over.

"Victory!" Hook announced, punching his fists in the air and falling back onto the couch.

Henry looked utterly shocked.

Hook looked over at her and grinned. It was a lopsided grin. The kind of grin that made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Ah, my lucky star!" Hook exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows. There had been an incident a week or two ago, in which he managed to cover himself in spaghetti sauce, (a feat he swears was all her fault for distracting him) and since then he has been wearing a variety of different color, button down shirts of David's, and dark gray dress pants. This costume change had been her idea, not too fond of having Hook smell like old spaghetti all day.

She had to admit. It was one of her _best ideas ever_.

He was so gorgeous.

It was so unfair.

Henry was stammering.

Hook raised himself to his feet, messing Henry's brown hair as he stood. And just as it had ever day since the fight at the clocktower, the flashback struck her. She had to close her eyes as the sudden memory of Hook, on his knees, with his heart in Rumpelstiltskin's hands, his own clutching his chest, eyes wide and staring, fact contorted in pain-

"Try not to take it too harshly lad, I'm sure you'll win next time." The words brought her back to reality, as her son moaned in fake pain. Losing was not Henry's strong point.

"Grand Theft Auto?" She asked as Hook walked towards her, naming one of Henry's latest favorites, and basing her guess off the shape of the game consoles.

Hook shook his head, still grinning.

"Mario Kart."

Hook wrapped his hands around her elbows and pulled her into for a kiss. She shut her eyes and leaned into him, enjoying the sweetness of the kiss after the long day. He smelled like he always did. Like clean clothes and peppermint. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and suddenly, she pulled away, staring over Hook's shoulder at Henry's limp figure.

"He beat you at _Mario Kart_?" she asked, incredulous. She and Henry had played Mario Kart for almost everyday for a year during Peter Pan's Curse. He had almost always won.

The only response was Henry banging his head on the table.

She blinked.

" _Mario Kart?"_ This time her voice held laughter.

Henry groaned and threw a pillow in her direction. Hook laughed, releasing her elbows and swiping the pillow in the air, tossing it back in Henry's direction.

"It was my first time as well." Hook commented indifferently, but with a teasing edge.

That, apparently, was all the shame Henry could stomach.

"REMATCH!" He yelled from the couch where he had his head hidden under a pillow.

Grinning again, Hook kissed her forehead, hard and fast, pulled away, and dived into Mario Kart Part 2. She sat down on the arm of the couch and prayed no one called her to rant for at least an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and 10 Mario Kart games later, (and only one angry phone call!) David finally got of the phone, and they ordered pizza. Due to the incredible reputation this household had at the pizza station, the entire crew sat down for dinner 5 minutes after ordering.

Pizza was heaven

She'd decided a long time ago that she wasn't sure if God existed, but that was mostly due to the fact she had had a seriously crappy home life, and it was hard to believe anyone was up there listening.

But if there was a heaven, there was Pizza in it.

Apparently, the phone call David had been having for almost two hours was with Regina. They had been discussing tactics to find and capture The Dark One. She felt a small stab of guilt for not contributing to the conversation, but honestly, at this point she didn't think finding him was an option.

He would find them. All they could do was be ready.

The talk at the table moved on until they were discussing mundane subjects like what kinds of movies were showing at Storybrooke's singular theater, and whether or not the Patriots would win the next game. Unbelievable. You could literally put the most powerful dark sorcerer within the small town which stretched only a few miles and the boys still wouldn't stop caring about football.

She was trying to communicate with her family as much as possible. Moments like these were rare when you hunted evil fairytale villains for a living. But the fact that Hook was holding her hand underneath the table, rubbing small circles into the palm of her hand made it rather hard to concentrate. She could have sworn she saw him smirking.

He was infuriating.

The topic of conversation switched to Belle.

The poor girl had no idea of what her husband had been up. Emma had been the one to break the news to her and was fairly sure she had heard the shattering of ceramic as she left the shop. Though she had clearly not given Belle enough credit. She had always seen the book loving princess as a work of porcelain. Fragile. But the day after Emma had told her that The Dark One was very much back and very, very much dark, she had walked into the station, head held high, and had started suggesting places to search. After all, she had know Rumpelstiltskin better than anyone. She was invaluable in the search to find him.

"I just can't imagine what she must be going through" Her mother whispered.

"None of us can" Her father responded.

Her mother turned to David taking his face in her hands and looking stern.

"Promise never to become an insane dark sorcerer."

The words were joking, but their was an undercurrent of seriousness no one missed.

"I promise."

Snow smiled and planted a quick kiss on Davids lips, but no one talked much about Belle after that.

It was after dinner, and the mood was sleepy. Well, maybe the mood was awake, and she was just exhausted. Either way, she was more than ready to fall into bed and hopefully not be woken until noon the next day.

There was just one thing left to do.

"Will you stay?"

Her parents were putting the baby to bed, and Henry was furiously playing Mario Kart in the corner. Being beaten by Killian consistently for 11 rounds seemed to have made him even more determined to win. Killian was standing in the middle of the living room, the leather jacket even she couldn't persuade him to drop (admittedly she hadn't tried very hard) in his hands. He was getting ready to leave, like he usually did, right after David served his famous Cookies and Cream ice cream.

This was a routine she had never disrupted. But things were different now. Rumpelstiltskin was still out there, and it wasn't exactly classified information that the two of them had a blood feud. She was sure that The Dark One would have killed him That Night. And she was also sure he wouldn't hesitate if he had another chance. He wasn't safe out there.

And she needed him safe.

He turned at her words, eyebrows drawing together.

"What was that Love?"

She took a deep breath.

"Will you stay?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Oh dear God.

She blushed scarlet.

"Not like _that_ " she half scoffed, half stammered.

Hook had the audacity to smirk. She wanted to smack him.

"Its just that…" she started not making eye contact "Rumpelstiltskin is not the kind of person you want to cross, but I guess you kind of already know that" She stated awkwardly, wincing.

"Indeed."

"So…"

"So?"

"So." She said firmly. "So he's out there. And he hates you."

"Two facts I was actually aware of."

"Just shut up a minute."

He was silent.

"Hes out there and he hates you and it's not safe."

The words came out too fast, almost non cohesive.

"Its not safe." She clarified.

He started to say something, but she cut him off.

"And don't even think about spouting some I can take care of myself crap because we both know that it's not true. Not against Rumpelstiltskin. Not this time."

Rumpelstiltskin was more powerful than he had ever been before. He had proven that many times over. And Hook might have been able to take him on 300 years ago, but there was the simple fact that he had magic now. And Hook didn't. That gave The Dark One a distinct and terrifying advantage.

She continued.

"And, and I dont know. I just-. I just really want you to be safe."

She waited for him to protest, to say some stereotypical line about pride and then leave.

God knows that's what she would have done.

But he said nothing, and after several seconds of silence she was forced to look up. There was a strange expression on his face. She could usually read his emotions so clearly. Everyones emotions was clear to her. It came with being a lie detector/hit woman/mom.

But his face was unfamiliar. And before she could try to decipher it, he bent his head. Took her hands in his. Cleared his throat.

"I would love to stay."

His voice was uneven.

She didn't even bother to try to hold back a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had given him a quick kiss on the cheek and practically skipped over to her parents. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her telling them something, and David giving him the infamous side eye. It was no secret David highly disapproved of his relationship with his daughter, and he couldn't imagine that he was thrilled to know that he was spending the night. Then he saw Emma gesturing to the couch where her son was currently sitting, and David's glare lessened considerably. He took it to mean that the couch was to be his camping site for the night.

He could deal with that.

Emma's words reverberated in his mind. Call him cheesy, but the thought that she wanted him to be safe alone made his heart skip a beat. A year ago he never would have guessed that Emma Swan, THE Emma Swan, would one day be offering him a place to stay, because she wanted him to be _safe_. And not for some programmed sheriff's reason. But because she _cared_ about him.

Neither of them had ever told the other that they loved them, though Hook thought it almost everyday. But they found there own ways of saying it.

After escorting Emma's lad to bed, promising to take him up on round 12 of Mario Kart tomorrow, he crept downstairs, only to realize he had no clothes to sleep in.

There was no way he was going into David's room without backup and Henry was fast asleep.

That left him with only one option.

He grinned.

Emma's door swung with a creak.

"Swan?"

"Hook!?"

She was wearing a black tank top that made her blond hair seem even blonder, and drawstring pants that went down to her knees. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and there was not a trace of makeup on her face.

She was beautiful in a way that always took him by surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "You're sleeping on the couch."

"I'm well aware of that, but you know, if you _wanted_ -"

"I'm just going to stop you right there."

He stifled a smirk.

"I just need a change of clothes love, I figured I couldn't sleep in this" he said, gesturing to his new clothes.

Her eyebrows drew together.

"Umm Hook, I don't think I have anything that will fit you"

She was quite fetching when she was confused. It wasn't often that someone threw off Emma Swan. On the rare occasion someone did, her eyebrows came together, and she tilted her head to the side and her whole face just scrunched up. God it was adorable.

He laughed.

"No I don't think so, but there was no way in Hell I was going to burst into your father's room, demanding evening wear. He might just shoot me."

Emma rubbed her eyes. He had evidently woken her up.

"His handgun is downstairs." she yawned.

"Its really quite alarming that that is your only response to that question."

She grinned.

"Oh I don't think he'd shoot you."

"You don't?"

"Well, maybe if you were really, really annoying."

"I'll try to avoid that."

"Please do. I like you without bullets in your head."

It was his turn to grin.

"You'd like me anyway."

"You'd be dead." She pointed out.

"No matter."

She yawned again and pushed past him, trudging down the hallway.

"Swan?"

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me you are not wearing bunny slippers.'

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Forget you, their freaking comfortable."

He could hear her opening the king and queen's door, the clumsy clattering of drawers being opened, a loud THUMP! and a string of soft curse words.

She withdrew from the dragon's lair with a large white T-shirt and a pair of cotton pants.

"You better be grateful you Moron." she hissed, throwing the clothes at his chest.

"Why?"

"I nearly woke Neal!"

"And that would be bad because…?"

"Dear God, you really don't have any experience with baby's do you?"

"Now that you mention it, no one did want to hire me for that babysitting position..."  
"Ha Ha."

"A shame really, I would have been marvelous."

She rolled her eyes. It was a gesture that was all too familiar to him.. He was fully aware that he was ridiculous, but it was worth it just to see her so exasperated. It was highly endearing.

"Just get downstairs before David chases you out with a rifle."

"I thought you said his gun was downstairs."

She smirked.

"I said his _hand_ gun was downstairs. Have fun trying to get to sleep tonight."

She turned to walk back into her bedroom, but before he could stop himself, his good hand shot out and clamped around her wrist, spinning her around, and he was kissing her. His hands on her waist and hers on his chest, folded between them. The house was silent, and he could hear his heartbeat, or maybe it was hers, beating fast and loud. Their mouths moved perfectly against each others, just as they had from their very first kiss, all those months ago in Neverland. And for a moment there was only the two of them. There were no parents in the room down the hall, no psycho villain trying to take over the world roaming the streets. There was just the two of them.

And that was enough.

But she broke away. The noises of the outside world came crashing back, far before he was ready to let them back in.

"You should go to sleep." Her voice was soft, but she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm suddenly finding myself quite awake actually." His voice was much lower than usual.

She smiled. But there was something wrong. It was a sad sort of smile.

"I'll see you in the morning."

And she turned and walked back into her room, leaving Hook alone in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, it really means a lot! Sorry for the wait, I should be more constant._

 _Enjoy!_

It was too early for this. 5 in the morning was an un-godly hour. An hour certainly not appropriate for making bloody toast.

But alas, no one seemed to have told His Highness of these essential rules of life. David Nolan was traipsing around the kitchen, whistling and making himself sourdough toast and eggs. And doing a fine job of making as much racket as possible while doing so. A part of him, and a rather large part, suspected that he was purposely making as much noise as possible, just to wake him. But the rest of him just wanted to go back to sleep.

David put the kettle on.

 _Bloody Hell_

Sleep was out of the question.

Reluctantly he dragged himself off the couch.

It wasn't even _light out_ yet.

He shuffled to the counter where David was making a painfully early breakfast. He might or might not have missed the chair the first time, but he blamed that on the fact that it was bloody _five in_ t _he morning._ He had managed to fall asleep, despite a slight threat of David's overprotective instincts, and he had actually gotten 6 hours of solid sleep. That was more than he had had in awhile.

But still.

"A little early to be making breakfast don't you think mate?" he mumbled.

"That depends."

"On what exactly."

"On if you think it's a little early for you to be moving in with my daughter."

Hook grinned. He couldn't help it.

"You do know that I slept on the couch right? Right there." He said pointing to the mess of blankets.

"And I'm not moving in. Emma is just making sure that I'm safe while the Crocodile is loose."

David made a noise that sounded an awful lot like _Hmph_.

Hooks grin widened.

"You know," he mused "I've never had to deal with a disapproving father before."

"I intended to fully make up for that."

"Looking forward to it."

The oddly special father/boyfriend bonding moment was interrupted when the door shattered.

"Hands behind your head and get on your knees."

He watched David slowly lift his hands and place them above his head and followed suit. They both slowly lowered themselves to the floor.

The man in front of them was masked in a ski mask. Masked and holding a handgun. Not the biggest weapon, but from 10 feet away it was looking pretty damn intimidating.

The force of Ski mask kicking in the door had completely fractured it. No one who could do that in a single kick would be your run of the mill criminal. This was a professional. Either that, or they weren't quite human.

Given the Ski Mask's incredible size, he was going to go for the fairy tale creature explanation.

The man was bloody enormous.

"We don't want any trouble." David's voice was calm and firm.

He marveled at the composure of the king. You never would have guessed that this man in front of him had once been a measly stable boy, afraid of a simple duel. A piece of information he only knew because Snow was much more partial to him then said King. In fact she was dangerously close to actually liking him.

This was so not the time.

"The Savior."

His head shot up. Panic coursed through every vein in his body, chilling his insides.

"What did you say?" his voice came out harsh, rough.

"The Savior. Where is the Savior?"

No. No. No.

"What do you want?" David's voice cut through the air like a knife, but Hook was too frozen, too horrified to back him up.

Oh God.

He wanted Emma. He had no doubt that Ski Man worked for the Crocodile. No doubt that The Dark One had sent this monstrosity to accost Emma, and bring her back to whatever secret lair the coward was hiding out in. He would want to strip Emma of her powers, a process that would surely kill her.

Not Emma.

Not Emma.

Please not Emma.

His mind was a jumble of emotion, a tangle of thoughts. But in the mess he could only make out two things.

One: This man did not know that Emma was the Savior. Otherwise he would have used her name, and gender. Rumpelstiltskin had evidently only had time to direct his newest muscle towards the house with only the barest of instructions.

Two: He would do anything to keep Emma out of harms way.

He got to his feet.

"I am the Savior."

" _And don't even think about spouting some I can take care of myself crap because we both know that it's not true."_

Emma's father let out a hiss, shooting him a look of something he had never seen before. Not from him. It was worry. He was worried for him.

But at the same time, this was Emma's father. If it was a choice between his daughter and Hook, Emma would always naturally come first.

At least there was one thing they had in common.

The man raised his eyebrows.

"You are the Savior?"

"Didn't think I'd be this nice to look at did you?"

The man scoffed and gestured for Hook to walk toward him.

"Apparently its your lucky day," Hook said, hanging back "Its not every day you get to kidnap a devilishly handsome pirate."

The man wasn't in the joking mood evidently, as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from an inner jacket pocket. Hook was lucky. The man was a moron. Anyone else would have realized that Hook was a little too willing to be kidnapped. Either that or he was under some sort of enchantment. Surely no ones eyes could be that empty.

"Just one moment."

He turned quickly and knelt down beside David.

"Don't let her leave the house. Put up every protection possible and whatever you do, don't let Emma leave this house." His voice was urgent. His eyes were fixed on the Kings.

He needed David to understand. He needed David to keep her safe.

"The crocodile will kill me once he realizes his thug here messed , and he won't be stupid enough to try again. At least not like that. But you have to promise me that you'll do everything. Everything to keep her safe."

 _Not against Rumpelstiltskin. Not this time._

David nodded. And then, out of nowhere, he put his arms around him. It was a fierce embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered.

There was nothing to say to that. Hook broke away, unable to look David in the eye.

He knew full well that he was walking to his death, but he allowed the man to bind his hands in front of him.

" _And, and I dont know. I just-._

Emma's previous words were filling his ears. He knew she would wake up hours later. Wake up to find her father drinking in the kitchen. Her mother would probably be crying. Henry would be distraught. They would tell her what he had done and she'd lose it. She'd probably throw things and yell, because that was his stubborn girl. But after a while she would quiet down. She might cry. And then she'd do anything and everything in her power to catch The Dark One.

And it killed him. It just killed him. Killed him that he would have to be the one to cause her that pain. Because he knew his Swan, and he could only hope that she wouldn't fold into herself, like he had seen her do after Neal. Her family needed her.

He only had her. She would be the only one who would really, really miss him after he was gone. And maybe Henry.

The others would mourn and move on.

He could only hope Emma could do the same. Because he would never want a life like the one he had had after Milah for her. Never.

The man stepped out of the door, and he couldn't resist turning one last time.

He cleared his throat.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Emma," he swallowed, refusing to let his voice break "tell Emma I love her."

David only nodded. His eyes unreadable, though he thought he saw a touch of sadness concealed in them. Before he could fully read into it though, he turned to leave.

" _I just really want you to be safe."_

 _Im so sorry Emma._

 _Im so sorry._

 _But I need you to be safe too._

He followed the man out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to everyone following this story and leaving awesome reviews! Keep it coming because it is seriously fuel for my writers brain.**

Emma woke to the unusual sound of silence. She glanced at the clock 5:45.

What the hell was she doing up so early.

This was unnatural.

Still, even for such a painful hour, she should have heard _some_ noise. David usually got up around 45 minutes ago. She winced when she realized she hadn't warned Hook about that particular detail. He was not a morning person. She briefly thought about trying to go back asleep, but she knew that there was not a chance of that. She wasn't one to fall asleep when the sun was awake.

She couldn't be bothered with changing out of her tank top, so she just pulled on a pair of comfortable, well worn jeans, and left her hair like it was. Which was messy. But it was barely light out anyway so who cared.

Her thoughts shifted to last nights kiss. She had had another flashback. This time it had been longer, her brain imagining events that had never really happened. Hook slumping over, eyes blank, chest still, dust falling from The Dark One's hand. She had pulled away, because it was so hard. So hard to look at him without seeing that night happen all over again. She had said goodbye and left him in the hallway, a look on his face that echoed the one he had worn back in neverland, after she had walked away from their first kiss.

She had waited until she could hear his footsteps retreating down the stairs until she allowed the tears to stream down her face. She was scared as hell. And Emma Swan was never scared. And that alone terrified her. She couldn't lose anyone else she cared about.

She wouldn't be able to take it.

So her automatic reaction was to not to care. It was to push everyone and anyone away until pain no longer felt like a knife and sorrow no longer broke her heart every. Single. Time. There were countless examples. Her foster parents, her foster siblings. Lily. In the course of her entire life, she had never let anyone _really_ get to her. Until Storybrooke.

But she couldn't be that girl anymore. She didn't have to be that girl anymore.

She straightened up. She should apologize to Hook. She should explain.

But the house was still too quiet.

Puzzled, she crept downstairs.

And what she saw there shook her down to her core.

The door was broken in, splinters of wood scattered around the living room. It looked as if it had been kicked in, but who could possibly have enough force to do that much damage?

And then there was her parents. Her father sat with his head in his hands in his favorite armchair. Her mother was standing next to him hand on his back, whispering words of comfort.

But it was their eyes as they looked up at her that scared her the most.

Questions flew out of her mouth.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's Henry?"

Her parents eyes were filled with heartache, but not for themselves she realized. They were looking at her like someone might look at someone at a funeral of someone close to them. Like they were terrified for her. If Henry was in danger, they would be torn up for not only her, but for themselves, because Henry was family. But if...

Ice filed her veins.

No.

"Where's Hook?" her voice was breathy, and sounded strange to her own ears.

"Im so sorry honey."

Her heart flew into her throat.

No. No. Please God no.

She could say she didn't believe in God all she wanted. But she could never help hoping there was someone up there. Someone who was listening, who could help. She could never stop asking for help. Never.

They were wrong. They had to be wrong.

"Where is he?"

Her mother took a step towards her and she rounded on her.

"What. Happened?" Her voice was practically a growl, determined to prove them wrong. Determined to find some detail in their story that contradicted what she saw in front of her. Because Hook had to be here. He had to be.

"There was a man." David sounded tired. "He kicked down the door."

This was not what she wanted to know.

"And then?" Her voice was unrecognizable.

David put his head back in his hands. Snow was looking at her like her heart was breaking for her.

"He asked for the Savior." his voice was muffled "And Hook told him that he..."

"That he what?"

"That he was The Savior."

Her heart plummeted from her throat all the way down to her toes. This was not happening.

She just waited frozen. A statue, as David filled in the rest of the story.

"He told the man he was the Savior, and the man believed him."

Her hands were curled into fists.

"He bound his hands"

She couldn't breathe. There was something blocking her airways. She was fairly sure she didn't have any.

"He took him Emma. He's Gone."

She was shaking all over, and it was so cold. It was so cold. What had been the last thing she had said to him? She couldn't remember. Everything was _so cold._

"Emma?"

He's Gone.

He's Gone.

This was all her fault. This was all her fault. He had sacrificed himself for her. The Man had been after her, not him. And he wouldn't even had been here in the first place if she hadn't asked him to stay. She felt as if her skin was cracking, shattering into a million pieces.

"Emma?"

"What." The word was flat. Cold as her insides.

"He told me to tell you that he loved you."

And that was it. That was the final straw. Her breaths started to come unevenly and tears blotted her vision, even as she furiously tried to blink them back. And it was happening again, she was seeing Graham and Neal dying, and watching Hook getting his heart ripped out of his chest and screaming and screaming because there was nothing _nothing_ she could do about it.

He was going to die without her ever saying that she loved him.

And there was nothing she could do.

Unless…

"How long?"

Her parents looked startled.

"What?" her mother asked.

"How long ago did he take him?"

Her parents confused expressions changed into something Emma deeply disliked. Warriness.

"About 30 minutes ago." David swallowed "I was downstairs when the man came."

She saw red.

"And you didn't tell me!" she accused.

God, David had been down here the entire time. He could have run to get her, he could have woken her up and they could have already been hunting down the manic, they could already have Hook back. They could already have Hook _safe._

If he died, it was on both of their shoulders.

"Why didnt you tell me!" She was furious, and it showed.

David shared a look with his wife. There faces said things Emma didn't have time to interpret.

"We couldn't"

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because we knew you would want to go after him."

"Of course I do!" She yelled, rage and betrayal coursing through her. But if he had been gone for thirty minutes that means there was a decent chance that he was still alive. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't anywhere close. The ride alone could take half an hour, depending on where he was camped out.

 _Or he could be living closer_ the little voice she hated whispered _and he's already dead._

She snatched her jacket off of the table, grabbed the small handgun from under the counter, and headed for the door. In an instant, David was in front of her, blocking her way.

"Get out of the way David." Her voice was back to being calm, but an angry sort of calm. She was going to find him.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

She didn't miss the past tense.

"Does it look like I care?"

She never did get to have any rebellious teenage years. She almost laughed at that thought. What teenager would ever have to go through this.

"How are you even going to find him?"

She had a plan, but not the time to explain it.

"I'll manage."

"I can't let you go."

"I dont want to have to force you." She tilted her head up, stubborn eyes and set jaw.

"You won't." Her father said.

Too bad.

With a burst of light, Emma shot a bolt of magic out of her hand. It struck David in the chest, latching onto him. With a flick of her wrist, it dragged him aside.

She stormed out the door without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO! To anyone following the story, I am so sorry I haven't updated it lately, it will be much more consistent! I hope you like this chapter!

"Belle!"

"Emma?"

She almost laughed with relief. If Belle hadn't been here, she had no idea what she would have done.

"Emma? Why are you crying?"

Emma hastily brushed at her cheeks. Her hands came away damp.

"Listen, Belle." she said, ignoring the girls question. Her voice was urgent and to the point. They could not waste time.

"Rumpelstiltskin has Hook and I need you to track him for me."

Belle's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would he have Hook?" her voice was equal mixtures confused and horrified.

"He-" Her breath caught in her chest "He went instead of me."

The magnitude of the words hit her. If she got Hook out of this alive, she was going to kill him.

Focus.

"Oh my God Emma, I'm so sorry."

Emma shook her head.

"Can you track him?" her voice was a few notches short of pleading.

"I already told you, Rumpel's put up an enchantment to prevent anyone figuring out where he is." She sounded bitter. I couldn't blame her. Her husband had been lying to her all along. She would be bitter too.

"I didn't mean Rumpelstiltskin, I meant Hook."

It was her last hope.

Belles eyes widened, understanding. The best thing about Belle, was that no matter how hurt she was, she was always willing to help. It was just who she was.

"Do you have anything that belongs to him."

Emma's fingers reached up to her neck, wrapping her fist around the small ring sitting there. It was a simple ornament. A few weeks ago she and Hook had been walking on the beach. She had been admiring it as it rested on Hooks finger, wondering where he got it. He had caught her staring and explains that it was a gift from his mother. He hardly ever spoke of his parents, and never of his father. His mother he could barely remember. He had been so young when she died. He said that this ring was one of the only things he had to remember her by.

He had then proceeded to work it of his finger and place it in her hand. She had protested, there was no way she could take this, it had been his mothers. But he had insisted. Looked at her with piercing blue eyes and told her that he wanted her to keep it. That anything that belonged to him was hers. Without breaking eye contact, he had lifted the hand that held the precious ring and kissed it.

That had been the moment she knew this was more than a fling, more than something random to keep them busy. That had been the moment it had become _real_.

Ever since then, the ring had sat on a simple chain around her neck, the cold metal resting against the space between her collarbones.

She snapped the chain, and held it out to Belle. The princess turned immediately and started fiddling with several different materials. Emma took the time to wander around the shop, determined not to let her mind wonder to wheres and what if's.

And in the corner of the shop, there sat the perfect distraction.

"Hell ya" she muttered.

The sword was beautiful. Ruby hilt and thin, careful welded iron for the blade. The weapon was at least three feet, plus the hilt, but when she picked it up, it felt as if it barely weighed anything at all. Strangely enough, it reminded her of the Sword in Harry Potter. Gryffindors sword. Emma had always been a Gryffindor.

Sure she had a handgun. But nothing screamed "Dont mess with me" than a blade right out of a fairytale.

"Done!"

Emma turned around and hurried back to the counter. Belle was triumphantly holding up the necklace, only now it was surrounded by an aura of purple magic. And it was floating.

"Will Rumpelstiltskin know that someone is tracking Hook?" She asked. She wanted to make sure this plan was going to work before setting out.

"Theres no way to pick up on someone else's tracking trail."

Perfect.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Belle asked.

Emma gave her a once over. Sure the Book Princess was way tougher than she looked, but this could be really dangerous. And Belle had no combat training. Plus, if she got hurt in the crossfire, there was no saying what The Dark One would do. Emma had no doubt that the sorcerer still held massive feelings for the Princess.

"No." she said firmly. But on second thought she tapped her phone. "But if I call you. Answer me."

It was always a good idea to have backup.

And with that she left the store, following the bobbing necklace as it floated out of the room.


End file.
